


Back and Forth

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But he's perfectly happy with that arrangement, M/M, Multi, Shower Sex, The Winchesters share Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: Cas spends each night with Dean.But the mornings belong to Sam.





	Back and Forth

The bunker might be a source of immense esoteric knowledge, but its plumbing is hardly mystical. 

Dean’s right about the water pressure, and the temperature; when it gets going, it’s phenomenal.

It’s just that, sometimes, it takes a while to get there.

Sam groans when he rotates the tap and the pipes gurgle, grudgingly, in response. 

He's standing outside the cubicle, reaching in cautiously, because once the water was too hot, too quick.

Luckily, Cas was home and that saved Sam a trip to the E.R.

It takes a few minutes, but finally a tepid half hearted spray hits his skin. He opens the tap fully, and before too much longer there’s a reasonable flow of hot water.

Sam strips, gets under the spray, and lets the heat settle into his aching muscles. 

One of these days, he’s going to have to cut back on the running. But not today. And not tomorrow, either.

Cold air wafts briefly over him, making him shiver despite the warmth of the shower, but it’s over quickly enough. He smiles instead of complains, because he knows what comes next.

Warm lips skim the back of his neck, his shoulders, the ridges of his spine. He doesn’t turn around, keeps his forearms resting against the shower wall, keeps his eyes closed.

Arms wrap around him, and he chuckles when Cas nuzzles against him.

“Good morning, Sam,” the angel says.

Sam turns around, and rests his arms on Cas’s shoulders, stroking idly through the dark, messy hair. 

“Morning, Cas.”

They kiss, lazily, in no rush. If Sam knows his brother, Dean will still be sleeping. He didn’t get much rest last night, and Sam knows that for a fact. Dean’s room might be a couple of corridors along from his, but, when he and Cas get started, Sam's surprised nobody from town turns up to complain about the noise.

Anyway, even if his big brother is up, this is his and Cas’s time. He turns them around, guides Cas under the spray, and grabs some shower gel. Cas submits to his care, breath hitching as Sam makes sure not to miss a single inch of him.

When Cas comes, Sam's used to the tingle that accompanies it. It feels like a pleasurable itch, an almost-tickle beneath his skin.

He holds Cas, lets him rest there as he pulls himself slowly back together.

The water’s still warm. It might take a while to heat up, but it also takes a while to go cold on them. 

When Cas looks up at him, Sam isn’t surprised to see their angel looks nowhere near sated.

Maybe he won’t give up running just yet. He certainly needs to keep up his stamina.


End file.
